In My Veins
by TheStormyWeatherGirl
Summary: "He couldn't help the excitement that rushed through his body when hers so closely pressed against his. This girl was special, he knew it. Caroline might just be his greatest one time lover, and his greatest kill of all time."
1. 1450

It was 1450.

Klaus saw her across the crowded hall, somewhat lost and confused. She seemed to be looking for someone. She had to be a princess, he was sure of it. A princess dressed in layers and layers of gauzy lilac material, satin but not quite, with every fabric draping her curves. It would've been extremely scandalous if it weren't for her radiant beauty. It was an indescribable innocence that clouded her face, and a luminescent feeling that she exuded. Years later the lady would confess to him that she wasn't supposed to meet him that night. She was a little too early, a little too young.

Every once in a while, she'd close her eyes, and touch her shoulders. It wasn't pain that he saw on her face, but something else completely. He couldn't quite put a finger on it though. That very night he'd realize what it was: _Longing._

No man dared to approach her, even though all of them could not keep their eyes to themselves. A lady of her elegance and beauty must be at the banquet for one reason and one reason only: Lord Niklaus. There was no chance in the world she would be there for someone else.

Klaus stared at her, and stared some more.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" he said to Elijah, who was himself attracting very amorous glances from the ladies.

"She certainly is, brother. Perhaps you could spare her?" the slightest hint of pleading in Elijah's voice.

"Not a chance."

Elijah was dreary, knowing how the night would end for the lady. Klaus would beguile her with words that could melt any woman's heart, they would spend a night together, and just when she thought he would be the love of her life, he will pull her heart out of her chest. It was the same thing, over and over and over again. Still, he did nothing to stop his brother. How could he, when every night he is tempted to shut down everything and do the same as him?

Klaus may have been momentarily dazed by the lady's striking unlikeness, but he was still confident that he was in no way out of her league. He, like all the other men in the banquet, knew that the unnamed lady was for him, and only for him.

The lady caught his stare, and stared back. And it was the moment _she knew_. It was him. _He was the reason she was there._

Klaus was ready. He had a line in mind, this was routine. She would giggle, blush, and smile some more. Maybe he would even ask her to dance, with the music of Ockeghem ringing in the hall. He had done this countless of times. This should be easy.

And it was, because he didn't even need to ask her to dance.

As he neared her, she herself took steps towards him, took his hand and led him out of the hall. He was taken aback. That has never happened before. That was not the way 15th century women acted around noblemen. Nonetheless, he followed her to the gardens. She stopped in front of a lost white stallion, most likely a runaway, but exquisite nonetheless.

"Have you ever talked to them? To the horses?" the lady asked him. She raised her sleeve, and touched the creature's face. Again, she was a surprise to him. Her voice, was with an accent he has never heard of, somewhat clearer than his own.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, and tried to go along her seemingly random spirit. "What do you mean? That would be ridiculous."

"They can be very friendly, you know. They are loyal, and serving. They would always put themselves first before their masters."

There was a tugging in his heart. A certain desire to know more about this curious young lady, who not only disregarded the customary ways of a banquet, but also spoke of the creature in a way he has never heard of. Plus, no woman has ever started a conversation with Klaus about horses, and if he could just ignore the seriousness with which she described them, it would have been quite funny.

"You're staring at me." she said, turning her attention from the stallion to the man beside her.

"Forgive me. In all my travels, I do not think I have ever encountered a lady of your kind. Tell me, where are you from?"

"From the moon, from the stars, from the highest of heavens, Lord Niklaus." she grinned, saying his title with a mocking tone.

"I could not agree more, but then, I guess, that I would be from the very depths of hell." Klaus laughed. As far as _he_ knows, she has no idea of the truth behind his little joke.

"I doubt that." she said to him, looking down and smiling.

"Well it seems unfair that you know my name, but I have no knowledge of yours."

She stopped at the question, and seemed to be in deep thought for a while. "Caroline. Call me Caroline."

He eventually led her to his bedchamber, and she obliged. It really was unusual, for a lady to follow as easily as she did to his request, without his compulsion. He was intrigued, but also troubled, doubting her dignity. But as he looked at her face, her golden locks cascading down her back, and her skin so incandescent, he knew that she was, unmistakably, honorable.

She was just… different.

Caroline looked around the chamber, taking in the unfamiliar space. It was humungous, not a surprise considering the size of the castle the brothers were residing in. Red and gold drapery hung from every window, and candles lit every surface available. The bed was gigantic, almost comically so. Paintings hung above it, depicting shapes and symbols that must mean something somewhere. Beside the bed was a desk, cluttered with illustrations and letters in different handwritings.

"Letters, from… admirers." Klaus explained as he saw the question on her face.

"You must have a lot then."

He came closer to her, and brushed with his finger the part of her shoulder he'd seen her touch that night. Even though they were both facing the same direction, he could just imagine her eyes closing to his touch. As his fingers grazed the back uncovered by her clothing, she grabbed his hand and turned around. He couldn't help the excitement that rushed through his body when hers so closely pressed against his. This girl was special, he knew it. Caroline might just be his greatest one time lover, and his greatest kill of all time.

The sight of her lips was almost too much for him. The room was growing warmer by the second, and the slight breeze from the windows did nothing to help it. Klaus slowly lowered his lips to Caroline's as if there was a pull of gravity, strong and magnetic. The lingering moments before their lips touched were enough to send him over the edge.

And when it finally happened, it was _euphoric_.

Klaus has never experienced a simple kiss that strong and that powerful. The feeling can only be rivaled by his first taste of blood. It was as if her lips possessed a surrealistic power.

It was a kiss that would leave any man wanting more.

That was until it wasn't anymore.

As soon as his lips touched hers, and after the euphoria settled in, his lips were burning. Literally. Klaus quickly separated his lips from Caroline's, and touched it with his fingers. It was reminiscent of the pain Vervain gave him before he developed immunity to it, but the kiss burned much worse.

"What? What in world-" he stuttered in disbelief and pain. Caroline looked at him innocently, but then her face turned into a smirk. Clearly, she was not the person he thought she was. Or was she a person at all? That burning was not natural. Klaus grabbed her arms, which burned him even further. Caroline looked as normal as any, but her skin felt like fire to Klaus's fingers. She was ablaze.

"What are you? Where are you from?" Klaus shouted, his temper flaring and fear rising up in his throat for the first time in a very long time.

Caroline took a step closer to him, and sneered when he slightly took a step back.

"I have already told you. I am from the heavens."

"What do you mean?" Klaus growled, confusion all over his face. Was she a witch, some crazy human form of Vervain? Of Wolfsbane? A thousand possibilities raced through his mind, but he never could have guessed the words she would answer him with.

"I'm an angel, Klaus. And I am here to save you."


	2. The Savior

The words were ringing in his ears. _I'm an angel. Here to save you. An angel. To save YOU._ Of course he knew what angels were, he'd heard from the Christians and the Islam of the divine creatures. Immortal beings created before humans, messengers of The Almighty, protectors of the fallen. But Klaus never paid attention to the stories. He was a vampire; he embodied the very contradiction of what they preached.

Caroline continued to take steps, gliding by him to his bed. She sat on its edge, and calmly waited for his response. He looked at her, incredulous at her impassivity, which showed the slightest hint of impatience, as if he was taking longer than he should be in comprehending what she has just revealed. Anybody who would look at her at that moment would guess that she was engaging in a late afternoon chat, maybe about the weather, or the newest fabric in the market.

"I refuse to believe that that is the truth. Now, tell me," he paused, trying his best to control his voice, "tell me what you really are, woman." He was losing his composure and he hated it. This was not the way he acted around adversaries. He was always in control, always ahead, always frightening others with his threatening casualness. But not this time. This time he felt the terror bubbling inside of him, because for the first time in a very long time, he was unsure if he truly was the most powerful creature to exist.

Caroline continued to look at him, and when she didn't answer he continued, "You can't be an angel. They are myths, imaginations of silly human minds to escape the harsh realities of life!"

To this she cocked an eyebrow, mischief filling her eyes. "If you truly believe there is no chance I am anything but human, then…"- she paused, and smiled a devious smile –"how could you possibly justify what _you_ are?" For someone who professes she's an angel, she was completely capable of being the devil.

If he was alarmed at her revelation before, he was petrified at her question now. She knows. Every person in his residence who knew of his and his family's true nature has been compelled to keep it to themselves. But she knows. And Klaus had no idea how.

Reading the question on his face she said, "I've heard about you. A monster, a creature created by man, an immortal abomination. Every angel I encounter seemed to be talking about you and your family. You all are quite the big deal, you know."

"So you're here to kill me then."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she touched the drapery on the ornate bedstead which framed the gigantic bed. He was a vampire, a cultured one at that, so she expected him to understand the matter faster and better. "I am starting to believe that you hear nothing of what I speak. I already told you. I am here to _save_ you. From yourself."

"And how do you plan to do that, may I ask?" he asked her, and raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"That is solely for me to know, and you to, hmm, not know. I may be immortal, but you can make my stay here longer than it should be. And I rather it not be." she said as a matter-of-factly. This night had been a total shock to him and yet the girl in front of him remained as unconcerned as ever. And so Klaus stared at her, still dumbfounded. His fear was starting to ebb a little but his mind was still in a jumble. It just couldn't be. He'd accepted the fact that supernatural beings existed in the world, seeing as he was one. But angels? He didn't think so.

"What makes you so confident that I will not rip your head off at this moment?"

"You could try. And you probably will. But I do seem to recall a certain kiss just a little while ago. And while we are on the subject, how are your lips? Was I too much?" she asked, feigning concern. Her words were playful, and challenging. She was sure she had the upper hand, and he knew from her tone that for now, he could do nothing else. What could he even attempt when she can not be touched, and most likely, can never be compelled?

His lips have healed of course, just a few seconds after he pulled it from hers. But as much as he hated to admit, the euphoria still lingered, and so did the thirst for more. More of the sweetness, more of the lust. Klaus tried to shake the feeling, the hunger for another taste of her lips, because he knew that she was someone to eradicate.

"These questions are boring me you know. So, if you don't mind." Caroline said. She removed her footwear, a frilly thing adorned with strings and flowers, and flipped the covers. This broke Klaus out of his trance. "What are you doing?" he asked. For the nth time that night, he was awestruck and annoyed by the unconventional quirks of the girl.

"Settling for the night."

"In my castle, _on my bed_?" he asked. This girl seemed to swing his mood in a matter of seconds.

"Well, yes. First and foremost, I am a lady. I will not tolerate sleeping in your libraries or the dungeon. You could choose to take a step to being the better man, or I could just burn you right now." she answered. How she knew about the libraries he created from the excess rooms in the castle, he had no idea. He was ultimately and utterly clueless about this supposed savior of his. He knew nothing except that she was devious, annoying, and apparently sleeping on his bed.

He came closer to the bed and said, "Is this how you plan on saving me? By threatening me with your mystical abilities? What an angel you are." The sarcasm dripping from his words

Caroline closed her eyes. "If that is what it takes, then so be it." she answered.

Clearly he won't be getting sleep tonight. Frustrated, he stomped to the door and said,"Just so you know, I am not in need of saving. If anything, I need death." He left before the sight of her peaceful slumber confused his anger with lust.

As the door closed, Caroline mumbled, "Death is never the answer, Klaus. Even in your case."

For the centuries to come, Klaus would go back to that night. The night that signaled change about to overcome him, but keep him just the same. He didn't know it then, but that night, he had met his match.

* * *

><p>A.N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter. I didn't even expect one review, so thank you. :) Please keep them coming, they're like instant motivators for writing and eventually finishing this fic. :) (I also make AU manips on tumblr, and somehow, I think I'm a bit better with those. Haha. Check it out: wadewithme)<p> 


	3. An Enigma

A.N: This took longer than usual but I really wanted a longer chapter so here it is. I realized the story might be a slow burn but who knows, I might speed it up. Still undecided. :) Reviews would be really helpful! I mean really really really helpful. :) Talk to me! tumblr url: wadewithme

* * *

><p>He stared at the figure of the girl on his bed. She was glowing in the darkness, the gleam of the moon just slightly hitting her skin from the open window. After a few hours of pacing in his libraries, Klaus had finally surrendered to exhaustion and went back to his bedchamber. Of course, sleep didn't come to him. How could it when there was a living girl on his bed. <em>A breathing, living girl.<em> She was an angel, but she was, on all accounts, alive. The simple fact just baffled him. And so, as he sat in the corner, Klaus stared deep in thought.

Then he noticed something he was sure wasn't there before. Scars.

No, not scars. Wounds.

With her back to him, he could see that they were fresh. Running from Caroline's shoulder blades were two thick red marks a few inches apart, slightly swollen and newly closed. The marks looked so soft, so vulnerable to touch. Klaus didn't know how long it ran, since her clothing covered most of her back but he had a feeling it was longer than what he was actually seeing. There was an ache in his gut, a momentary bit of want to touch that part of her skin, to see if this surreal creature reacts to pain.

_To pain, and to the grazing of his fingers, _he reluctantly admitted to himself. He knew that the first step in taking this girl out of his path was to understand what she wanted and his response to her. But it was ineffable, really. How he couldn't seem to stop looking at her was a puzzle to him. All night long he thought of nothing but either killing her or kissing her again. Was it because she was a divine being? Was it one of her tricks, like her burning skin? Or had he just gone mad?

He didn't know how long he had been aimlessly staring at her when she stirred. It was daylight. The moon had gone to rest and the sun was beginning to lighten up the skies, the midnight blue turning to purple dawn, rays blending in. The morning chill was creeping inside the room and as Klaus's eyes finally gave in to sleepiness, Caroline's blue ones welcomed the light crawling from the windows. There was a tingling in her back and she knew that the wounds were disappearing. She silently berated herself for letting her defenses down in sleep. She knew one of the most important keystones to being an angel: Never show wounds, only when they have turned into scars and memories that one should take pride in them; _never show that you are vulnerable, even if you are._

Caroline slowly turned her body away from the growing light and was surprised by the sight of the sleeping man. He looked tired. His corner was still dim but she could just make out the darkness under his eyes. She felt guilt wriggling inside of her but she immediately caught herself. She was not there to feel, she was there to fix him. In spite of herself, she carefully rolled out of the bed, slipped in her sandals, and tiptoed to the door, determined not to make any noise.

Caroline was just a step out of the room when she was startled by the appearance of a young woman in front of her. She was beautiful, and blonde just like Caroline, only her locks were up to her waist and braided in various places. "Oh!" Caroline gasped, but quickly remembered the slumbering mister and faintly continued, "Forgive me, you just- just frightened me there for a moment."

The young woman simply looked at her with astonished blue eyes.

"I do not seem to recall making your acquaintance at the banquet last night. I'm Caroline." Caroline said with a smile.

"I'm… Rebekah." the young woman stuttered.

"Are you related to Klaus?"

"I'm his sister. I'm sorry, it's just… you… you spent the night in _there_?" Rebekah asked, the disbelief evident in her voice. The disbelief not about his brother's affairs- he had women running after him almost every night- but with the fact that the woman who just came out of his chamber was _alive_. No lady who went in there came out breathing, much less smiling.

"A lady never tells, Rebekah." she smiled coyly and held Rebekah's hand. "Now, I am parched and famished, would it be too much to ask if we get a morning meal?"

"No- not… not at all." Rebekah answered, taken aback by the genuine display of friendship of the mysterious woman. Rebekah led Caroline to the dining hall. It was a large rectangular room filled with sunlight and warmth by the stained glass windows that lined the tall walls, and a long table built with mahogany rested magnificently in the center. About ten red velvet chairs hugged each of the two long sides and one on each short one. Two of the seats were occupied by Elijah and a young man opposite him who could only be his younger brother. The two were already starting their meal and when they noticed the presence of the beautiful visitor, both wore the same expression as Rebekah just a moment ago: pure astonishment.

"A pleasant morning." Caroline smiled. "I hope I'm not being terribly rude by interrupting your meal."

"You are Klaus's friend. We met last night. Caroline." Elijah stated, more for himself than for the lady. He almost forgot to stand for her arrival and when he did, the young man in front of him did too.

"I am not quite sure "friend" is the proper term, Elijah. I would not let your brother hear that. He might throw a fit. May I?" Caroline gestured to the seat.

"Of course." Rebekah answered for her brothers as she went around and sat beside Elijah, smug that she had already recovered from the shock and the first to see the surprise.

The younger brother stepped out of his seat and pulled the chair for Caroline. "Thank you. I take it that you are Klaus's brother too?"

"Kol, my lady." Kol said with a bewildered smile, as he lifted her hand and placed the lightest kiss on to it.

"You're back." a familiar voice boomed. Klaus entered the hall, traces of the stressful evening gone from his face. The sight of the woman's hand touching his brother's lips sent all kinds of agitating feelings to his chest. It wasn't jealousy, he knew it wasn't. It couldn't be. He just felt that she was _his_ problem. _His_ to possibly torment, _his_ puzzle to solve. _All his._

"Ah yes. Spain became_ incredibly_ boring after just a few months. It has come to my realization that nothing defeats England. Nothing compares to the beauty from here. " Kol answered back, eyeing Caroline as he guided her to her seat. Klaus glared.

"I am surprised you have awakened already. You did have a _long_, _tiresome _night. Have you regained your energy?" Caroline said to Klaus with her gaze entirely focused on the food, and her face as innocent as a child's. The question raised all of the siblings' eyebrows and earned a chuckle from Kol. Klaus didn't like where this small conversation was heading. The implication that she had tired him, and weakened him, even when nothing happened between them, was beyond irritating. He walked swiftly to her chair and was just about to grab her arm, when he stopped himself. Would she burn him again? His sudden hesitation did not go unnoticed by his siblings though, who all knew well enough that Klaus never thought twice when inflicting his temper. Elijah's turned his glance from his brother to Caroline, sensing the specialness of the girl.

"Would you," -Klaus paused, embarrassed and enraged that he had to ask nicely- "come with me? I have something to show you." When Caroline answered nothing, he forced himself and said, "Please."

Caroline excused herself and flashed a smile at Kol as she stood from her seat. "Of course, Lord Niklaus. As you insist." Caroline answered, the slightest sarcasm hidden in her words.

Klaus walked out of the dining hall knowing that Caroline was right behind him. He entered so many rooms and passed so many corridors, Caroline could barely remember which one they just left. But she stayed quiet, confident that whatever it was he was attempting to do, she could easily escape. His steps slowed down as they entered a dark hallway lined with dark wooden doors. His libraries. But they weren't headed for one of those.

They were headed for the largest door at the end of the hall.

Just as Klaus was pushing it open, he and Caroline were flung inside and the door was shut close. It was dark inside, the light coming only from a single broken window, its glass shattered but partly illuminating nonetheless. Klaus looked at Caroline who was already up from the floor, dusting her frock. He was sure it wasn't her; he felt someone else's arms push the both of them. Only one person has a penchant for pestering his plans.

Klaus tried to pull the door but it wouldn't budge. He slammed his fists into it and shouted, "Kol, open the door right this second or I will dagger the life out of you just like I did with that pathetic brother of ours!" But he knew Kol wouldn't. He also knew that opening the door by a single force, even if it was his, would be impossible. His witches made it so. This was the only door in the castle enchanted to lock in anyone propelled in by a third party.

"It certainly is good to be back brother." Kol's voice echoing as he walked farther and farther away from the door. Klaus dropped his arms and was seething with anger.

"I like that brother of yours."

He answered her with a glare that could kill a thousand men.

Caroline chortled and said with her arms up, gesturing to the room, "So was this your plan before it failed? I gave you all those hours while I slept and this was all you have conjured up? To lock me in this cell, until what? Until I shrivel up from hunger? I must say, I expected more from you."

"No. I brought you here to show you those things." he bellowed, pointing to the objects hanging from the low ceiling. From afar the objects looked like simple chains, but they weren't. They had spikes, deadly spikes. By the window there was a shelf with various metallic devices only known to humankind as the Pear of Anguish, the Fork, and the Lead Sprinkler. By the shelf's sides were what looked like ordinary chairs, but were anything but. Because in place of cushions were needles.

This was no typical room.

This was a torture chamber.

Klaus looked at Caroline and dusted his shirt. "And since you've already asked my plan was to tie you up and tear you apart from limb to limb until there's nothing of you but blood and mist." contempt and pleasure blending in his words.

"Very, very morbid, Klaus. But you could not scare me away. And neither could those apparatuses of yours." Caroline answered him nonchalantly.

Klaus scoffed and laughed, but looked at her again with exasperation. "Do you not see it _at all_? I have drained blood,"-he pointed again to the devices-"human blood, from innocent people for _my_ amusement. I can not be saved. I have no yearning to be saved! I am a monster and I accept it."

Caroline's face softened. She took a step closer to him and his gaze fell on her eyes. It was almost impossible to contain his disdain when he saw her eyes like that. They were so clear, almost understanding. It was so easy to be mad at her when she was taunting him or impassively listening to him. But this time, her eyes were honest. They were not blank, they were blue and sincere.

"Let me explain something to you." she sighed, "Every creature in this world born as a human was born with an angel. Some angels never leave their human partners and turn human themselves, and become their family. Or their friend. Or possibly their mate. But there are the few,_ the unlucky few_ who separate at birth. The human goes on to live in this wondrous world, and the angel remains in the highest kingdom, only to meet the other in due time. And this Klaus, right here… is our time." Caroline said, her words spoken so light yet so pained. It was as if she had been waiting for this moment to say this to him, to explain where she was all along. "I was sent to you for a reason. See there are even those who are born without angels. Those are the killers. Vicious, manipulating people who will never be capable of love. Those are the humans who live without a drop of goodness in their soul, in their hearts. But you? You have me."

It was subtle, and he would have missed it if he was looking elsewhere but her eyes: Her words were pleading_._ She was, in all accounts, the most aggravating woman he has met, but somehow the sight of her saddened eyes, and the crack in her voice, made his chest tighten. It was as though sadness did not suit this woman. Light, that was what suited her.

"I have you?"

"Yes." she sighed, "As long as you need me."

But he needed to guard himself. He can't be tendered by this woman, no matter how talented she was with doing these things to him. If she was going to try her best in saving him, he would, in no way, make things easier for her. "But I don't need you. I don't even want you here."

She turned her back on him and carefully touched the door, inspecting its creases and grooves. "I refuse to believe that. I know for a fact that a part of you, no matter how small you think that may be,_ enjoys _my… presence. Or do I need to remind you?" He couldn't see her face but he knew her eyebrows were raised and a devious smile formed in her lips. And just like that the mischievous woman he met last night was back.

Caroline turned her head back to him and said, "I'll offer you a wager. Here is my secret: the longer I stay here, the more I turn human. My capabilities diminish little by little each day I spend in your world, and I turn mortal. If by then you still have this desire to destroy me, you will be able to do so."

"And why are you telling me that if it is so true?"

"So that no more time is wasted with these murderous plans of yours. You and I both know you have no means or capabilities to kill me now. So wait. Just wait until I devolve to be just like any other woman in this world."

"Why would I even trust you? How would I know you are speaking of the truth?"

"Because I have never lied to you." Klaus's train of thought was cut short. It was true. Given the few hours they have had together, she had been nothing but frank with him.

Caroline interpreted his silence as suspiciousness and assured him with a smile, "Do not fret, Klaus. You shall see the changes in me, the human furtherance. You will know when you can kill me."

"Oh I surely could not wait until that day comes." Klaus smirked.

She feigned a frown and said, "Your excitement is killing me. You might just regret saying those words, you know."

"I deeply doubt that, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes and offered her hand. "So, do we have an agreement then? No cages, no chains, no burning torches, or poison in supper. You will agree to spend your days with me as I please, and if I do not succeed in bringing back your humanity, then I shall, wholeheartedly, offer you mine."

All he has to do was follow her around for however long it takes, and then when she finally turns mortal, he could kill her with one snap. Klaus was skeptical, of course. But what choice does he have anyway? This was her way, but if he could just wait, like she said, he could bring back normalcy to his life. With hesitation, he took her hand in his and shook it.

Caroline flashed him a genuine smile of happiness and pulled her hand. She then touched the door with a finger, and within a second it dropped into ashes. She carefully raised the bottom of her frock and casually walked out of the room.

Klaus was left there staring at where the door had been a moment ago. The enchanted door which disappeared with a single touch. She was well gone when he realized that her hands didn't burn him.

He clearly did not know what he had just signed up for. That woman was an enigma.


End file.
